There for You - Zadison
by LizAri27
Summary: Love is a road that goes both ways. Zadison romance / Zyle friendship
1. I

"I should try to find Madison." Zoe said to Kyle. It had been a while since she'd last seen her and although she knew that Madison was very capable to fend for herself, Zoe already felt very protective towards the blonde she'd met only a few hours ago.

"Do you want me to help you?" Kyle kindly asked. He was a really good person and Zoe couldn't really think of anything she didn't like about him. But she knew she could never be with him. Not after what happened to Charlie. She couldn't do this to anyone else. She knew she couldn't get attached to the boy and that it would only make things worse for both of them. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to reject him.

"Sure, if you don't mind." she replied with a small smile which only brightened Kyle's.

"Let's go then! I'll go check upstairs" he offered and made his way towards the staircase.

Zoe checked the kitchen, the backyard, the lounge, aven the bathroom and the garage. But there was no sign of the blonde. The newfound witch was about to make her way upstairs when the frat boys rushed down, almost making her lose her balance. Kyle was racing behind them and shouting. As he passe Zoe, he only had time to tell her "Second door on the right" before he was out the door.

Zoe stood there for a few seconds, taking it all in. What the fuck had just happened?! She followed Kyle's directions and what she saw when she entered the room broke her heart "Shit!"

She rushed towards the bed where Madison was lying, almost lifelessly. "Hey, Madison. Hey" she called softly while trying to remove the girl's hair from her face. "Did they give you something?" It was quite obvious that the older witch was not in her normal state but Zoe genuinely did not know what she was expected to do in such a situation.

Madison only manage to groan something unintelligible before passing out again. Zoe rose up from the bed in search of a blanket to cover Madison's shivering frame. She seemed to have regained consciousness and was now tossing and whining on the bed. Zoe covered her and took her hand reassuringly. "Stay here. I'm not gonna let them get away with this!"

She made a move to leave but Madison managed to catch her wrist. Her eyes were barely open but you could see how broken and desperate she was. "I promise I'll be right back. I just can't let them leave." she explained.

Madison's grip tightened around Zoe's wrist. The taller girl glanced towards the door then to Madison, debating her options. She could easily break Madison's weak grip but when she saw her pleading eyes and still shaking frame, she knew she could not leave her there like this. So she climbed on the bed next to her, careful not to touch the blonde, not being sure of how comfortable she was with physical contact right now.

As soon as her legs were propped on the bed though, Madison was clutching onto her as if her life depended on it, which maybe it did. Zoe settled on wrapping her arms around the now sobbing girl, running her hand through her blond tresses with the hope of calming her down. "I'm here" she whispered, though she was not sure that the actress could hear her through her sobs. Whether she did or not, Madison's crying became even more violent. Her head was tucked against Zoe's stomach, her left arm was thrown over the other girl's waist, bringing her impossibly closer while her right hand was clinging onto the material of the younger witch's borrowed dress. Zoe kept on running her hand through her hair while whispering reassuring words against the top of her head.

Madison eventually seemed to calm down, and soon enough, she was fast asleep against her new found friend. That did not stop Zoe from continuing her ministrations though. It had been a few minutes before Kyle came in barging through the door, out of breath and looking quite disorientated. Zoe, who had almost fallen asleep herself, shot up from to a sitting position. Luckily enough, Madison didn't even flinch and seemed to still be sleeping, which was a huge relief.

"What happened? Are you okay?" the brunette asked, careful not to do anything that could wake her roomate up.

"I'm alright, I guess. I just-" he looked at his hands and when Zoe followed his line of sight, she had to hold back a scream. They were all bloody and covered with some sort of black substance. What the hell happened outside?!

"Is that yours? Are you hurt? What did they do to you? Did you-"

"Zoe." Kyle stopped her. "I'm okay. Really. I followed them cause they had video proof of what they did to her. But they threw me off the bus and left. But then they… the bus… a car crossed the road and the bus flipped at the impact" he managed.

"Oh my god!" Zoe was horrified "Are they okay?"

"I tried to help but I… I'm pretty sure they're all dead."

"I'm sorry Kyle, I know they were your frat brothers" Despite what they had done to Madison, Zoe couldn't bring herself to be happy that they were dead.

"I'm not." he replied calmly "Not after what they did to her" he pointed to the girl who was still curled against Zoe. "Is she okay?"

"I don't really know. She seemed pretty upset but knowing her, she should get over it pretty quickly." she attempted a smile. Her hand was now rubbing small circles on Madison's back, both to let her know that she wasn't alone, but also to calm Zoe down. She still hadn't wrapped her head around what had just happened to her roomate.

"Do you need help bringing her home? How did you get here?" Kyle asked.

"She drove us here. And yes, that'd be great. I don't have my driver's licence yet." Zoe replied shyly.

"Do you want me to carry her to the car so you don't have to wake her up?" he walked around to Madison's side of the bed. When Zoe nodded, he tried to lift her up as gently as possible but as soon as he touched her, Madison clung to Zoe even harder and whined.

"It's okay Mads, we're just taking you home. I'm right here with you. Kye is going to carry you to the car, is that okay?" Zoe spoke quietly, her hand still rubbing the blonde's back.

Madison gave the tiniest nod possible and released her grip on Zoe slightly, blindly looking for her hand instead. Zoe helped her out by bringing her own hand up and intertwining it with Madison's wandering one. She looked up to Kyle and nodded, signaling that he could try again. This time, he lifted her without any problems and carried her to the car with Zoe right next to him, holding onto Madison's hand tightly.

When they got to the car, Zoe slid into the backseat, releasing the smaller girl's hand for a few seconds while Kyle put her in the backseat as well. As soon as Madison's body hit the seat, she curled against Zoe and found her hand again. Her head was on Zoe's lap, facing towards her stomach, and Zoe resumed what she was doing earlier with the blond hair.

"Where to?" Kyle inquired once he was settled in the front seat. Zoe gave him the address and tried to help him as well as she could. After all, she had only been there for less than 24 hours.

They eventually got there after a few detours, and Kyle carried Madison up to her room. Luckily, everyone was already sleeping and they did not have to explain the whole situation.

"Thanks Kyle" Zoe said once Madison was lying on her bed. She got up to walk Kyle out but Madison wouldn't let go of her hand.

"That's okay" Kyle smiled when he saw their still intertwined hand "I'll find my way out" Zoe smiled thankfully at him. He really was a great guy.

"Maybe we could see each other again sometimes?" he looked down and brought his hands up to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure" Zoe laughed lightly at how shy he looked "Give me your phone, I'll put my number in" she extended her free hand towards him. He gave her his phone and she quickly typed her number and returned the phone.

Kyle looked down at her contact name : _Zoe ;)_ and smiled "I should go now. Take care or yourselves."

"We will. Thank you for everything Kyle!" Zoe smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Let me know if you need anything" he wiggled his phone. "Goodnight" he turned towards the door and left. Zoe could only hope no one saw him leave the house, or else, she would have some explaining to do in the morning.

She then turned her attention to Madison, whose grip on her hand was too strong for her to be asleep. "Let's get you changed" she got up and managed to free her hand. Madison however, made no attempt to move. Hearing no complaints from the other girl, Zoe went to her dresser and took out a loose T-shirt and some yoga pants. She returned to Madison's side and unzipped her dress. "Is that okay?" she was not sure how comfortable Madison was with Zoe undressing her after what happened tonight. Or Zoe undressing her at all for that matter.

Madison nodded weakly, keeping her eyes shut tight. Zoe didn't think she had opened them at all since she found her in that bedroom. She tried not to think about it too much and slipped the dress off Madison's body. She wasn't wearing a bra and Zoe tried not to look but was quickly distracted by the bruises all over Madison's thighs and abdomen. She was quite glad that those boys were dead after all. They deserved nothing less.

Zoe did not say anything though, hoping that they would be gone by morning so that Madison wouldn't have to relieve the agression all over again. She dressed the blonde with what she'd found and then changer her own clothes as well, getting ready for bed.

"Is there anything else I can do?" the brunette asked after having brushed her teeth. Madison did not say anything or moved anything other than her hand. Trying to reach for Zoe almost desperately. The younger witch walked towards the bed and gripped Madison's hand.

"Do you want me to sleep here with you?" she tried to guess what Madison wanted. Once again, there was no answer from the blonde but she shifted slightly to make room for Zoe. She took it as a yes and lied down next to her roomate, who immediately wrapped her arm over the taller girl's stomach and tucked her head against her side.

"Hold up. Wait a minute" Zoe retrieved the covers by their feet. Madison was not one to make her bed and she forbade Spalding from entering her room after she'd found him sniffing her underwear once. Zoe did not know if any of it was truc but that's what she'd been told.

"All good. Come here." Zoe whispered after covering them both with the duvet. Madison retrieved her position, using Zoe's left arm as a pillow and bringing her as close as humanly possible. Zoe responded by draping her right arm over Madison's left one and drawing small shapes on the blonde's upper back with her left hand.

Madison's breathing slowed down after a while, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Zoe couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to her in the last few days though. Charlie's death, her parents sending her away like it was nothing, her arrival in the Coven, meeting Madison, and then tonight.

She eventually managed to fall asleep after a few hours, exhaustion taking over her small body.


	2. II

"Madison!" Zoe blurted as she jolted awake.

"What's up?" the blonde witch looked up from her laptop. She was sitting on Zoe's bed on the other side of the room.

"What?... Why?..." Zoe mumbled. Nothing was making sense and she did not even know what was real anymore. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, why are you asking?" Madison shrugged before turning back to her laptop.

"Because of what happened yesterday night at the part-"

"Can we please not talk about it?" Madison interrupted "It's in the past, there's no need to dwell on it." she said flatly, not even glancing away from her Twitter feed. She had been looking for hours to ensure that none of what had happened the night before got leaked.

"Are you sure? I mean, it must have been pretty traumatic, don't you-"

"I said I'm fine!" the blonde snapped but immediately calmed down, there was no use in releasing her anger on Zoe. "Please" she whispered almost desperately "I'm obviously fine" she gestured to herself "so there's no use in thinking or talking about it. I've been through a lot worse anyway" she mumbled the last part but Zoe was able to hear her.

She was about to retort but decided against it when she saw Madison's menacing glare. Instead, she just smiled and told her that she'd be there if she ever changed her mind. To which madison only shrugged while hiding her small smile. It did kind of felt good to have someone care about her.

"So what are we doing today?" Zoe asked. She didn't know what a witch's day was made of yet.

"We have morning gathering in 15 minutes so you better get dressed" Madison motioned to what the taller girl was wearing. "It usually doesn't last long. And then, we can go and do whatever the fuck we want since it's saturday. We only have classes from Monday to Friday." she explained.

"Why? Did you have something in mind?" she shut her laptop, ready to listen to Zoe's plan.

"I was thinking about going out with Kyle. Wanna tag along?" Zoe looked up from her phone to smile at Madison. But the diva's expression was blank. All hints of a smile now gone.

"No." Madison stated and left the room without another glance towards her roomate. Zoe sat there dumbfounded. What had just happened? Did she say anything wrong? Madison had seemed so nice when she woke up.

"I expect you downstairs in 5 minutes." Cordelia's voice from outside the room broke her out of her thoughts. She threw on some jeans and a black t-shirt and left the room, trying to find the living room in the maze that this house was.

When she finally got there, she took a seat on the sofa next to Madison and smiled at her, trying to get a reaction. Anything at all really. But the movie star did not even look at her and just kept on staring at her joined hands resting in her lap.

"Madison. Zoe. May I know what happened last night?" Cordelia asked once she was settled in the big armchair in front of them. "Why was a boy leaving the house at 3 in the morning?"

Zoe glanced at Madison, who still hadn't moved and didn't look like she had even heard Cordelia. So Zoe tried to come up with a valid excuse. "We went out and he drove us back. But nothing happened. I mean… We didn't… Madison was-"

"I was too drunk to drive and figured it was better if we got a lift" Madison finally spoke, looking at Zoe threateningly. She had no intention of letting anyone know about last night.

"That was really responsible of you girls." Cordelia nodded "Is that all there is to know?" she raised an eyebrow, knowing Madison's tendency to get into trouble all too well.

"Yes" both girls answered with a nod.

"Good. Now that this is out of the way, I'd like to talk about next week's program. You are all going to be practising with telekinesis to try and master it."

"Sweet. I won't have to train with you losers since we all know I already master it" Madison slouched into the sofa, happy that she wouldn't have to come to class.

"Actually Madison, you will be attending class too, since I'm a firm believer that there is always room for improvement" Cordelia explained, earning a small laugh from Queenie and an over exaggerated sigh from Madison herself.

"Can we go now?" the blonde said as she got up. She didn't have time for that shit.

"You are all dismissed. Lunch will be served at 12.30. Don't be late" the headmistress looked pointedly at Zoe who blushed and quickly disappeared out of the room.

"So? When are you going out with your boyfriend?" Madison asked as soon as Zoe stepped into their shared room.

"He's not my boyfriend." Zoe tried to sound unaffected by Madison's accusative tone.

"Whatever." Madison mumbled before plugging her headphones in her phone and blasting music so loud that Zoe could hear it from the other side of the room.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Zoe said even though she knew that Madison couldn't hear her.

She managed to relax under the water stream. That was until the curtain was thrown open by none other than her roomate. Zoe shrieked and tried to cover herself as best as possible.

"Are you done yet? You've been in here an hour." Madison asked, clearly annoyed. She seemed totally unfazed by Zoe's nudity and discomfort.

"Can you hand me a towel?" Zoe extended a hand while trying to hide herself with the other.

"Go get it yourself." the blonde said before shutting the door loudly on her way out.

Well, Madison was definitely something… Zoe let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She quickly put her underwears on and wrapped a towel around her body before exiting the room so that Madison could go in.

"It's all yours" Zoe mumbled and went to look for clothes. She hadn't brought much with her as she was all but forced out of her house. She picked out a dress and put it on, keeping her back to her roomate. She had never been comfortable with her body, even though she had been told many times that she had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Uh-uh." Madison shook her head when the taller girl turned around, having put her dress on. "If you want us to be friends, you can't go around looking like a human trash can."

"Wow thanks" Zoe said unimpressed "But for one, I don't have anything else to wear. And two, why would I want to be friends with you?" she raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Uh, hello! Cause I'm awesome?" the blonde rhetorically asked, acting like it was obvious.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Zoe rolled her eyes at her roomate's comment.

"You can take something of mine for now. We'll go shopping after lunch" madison motioned towards her gigantic closet. Zoe wondered how much more clothes the movie star had owned before moving into the academy.

"Is this acceptable Ma'am?" the brunette asked with fake politeness, showing what she had picked to her roomate.

"Yeah, sure. Now put it on, we have to be downstairs in 5 minutes. I don't do late." Madison stood up from her bed and waited for Zoe by the door.

The newest member of the academy quickly obeyed and changed as quickly as possible, under Madison's gaze. She was almost expecting a snarky comment about her body but the blonde surprisingly kept her mouth shut.

Lunch was relatively uneventful and soon enough, both girls were on their way to the mall.

"Hi Kyle!" Zoe picked up her phone and Madison rolled her eyes "No, I'm sorry. I won't be able to make it this afternoon… Madison's taking me shopping… Yeah she's doing good, thanks for asking!" Madison did not have to look at the girl next to her to know that she was smiling. She thought about throwing the phone out the window but decided against it.

"Tonight?" Zoe turned to Madison who simply shrugged "Yeah, tonight sounds good… Okay, see you then!" she hung up with a smile "He's picking me up at 8"

"What a gentleman" Madison faked enthusiasm.

"What's with all the mood swings?" Zoe asked, genuinely confused but also kind of annoyed with the blonde.

"Mind your own business" she said as she parked the car and got out without looking back.

Zoe scrambled to catch up with her, not wanting to get lost in the crowd. She knew there was something Madison was not telling her but decided to drop it for now.

The next hour consisted of Madison dragging Zoe through the seemingly endless store, shoving all kinds of clothes into her arms in the process.

"Don't you think this is enough?" Zoe asked, struggling to balance everything. She could barely see over the ever growing pile of clothes she was carrying.

"I guess. You can go try everything on. We'll take more things later." Madison made her way to the fitting room, not checking if Zoe was following.

"You know I don't have enough money to buy half of that right?" the brunette inquired once she had caught up with her roomate.

"Please, I'm like a billionaire. I'll pay for it."

"Thanks I guess" Zoe said more like a question. She really was struggling to understand the blonde's behaviour but decided to just go with it.

"Yeah, whatever." Madison dismissed quickly "Get in there and try that on" she pushed Zoe into the handicapped stall.

"You know we're not supposed to take that one, right."

"Again, don't care" the diva rolled her eyes. Following rules was not Madison's forte. "Come on, I don't have all day."

"Are you going to stay in here?" the younger of the two asked, trying to hide how uncomfortable she was with Madison's presence in the stall.

"Obviously I am. Now hurry up." Madison sat down on the stool, watching her friend.

The brunette turned around to take her clothes off, which was pretty useless since the walls were covered with mirrors.

"Don't be such a prude Zoe." Madison turned her around so that they were facing "You look hot, what are you afraid of?"

Zoe turned bright red at her roomate's seemingly meaningless comment. She had never been called "hot" before, except when she had been catcalled by some boys in the street. But this was different. More sincere maybe?

"Ow, are you embarrassed?" Madison teased her "You do look really good though, you shouldn't have to hide. Especially not from me." she offered a genuine smile. The first one Zoe had seen since she had gotten there.

"Thanks" Zoe mumbled and started trying on different outfits the blonde had deemed acceptable.

"I feel like a slut" Zoe whined for the millionth time that day. She was wearing a really low cut tank top, barely covering her breasts, and high-waisted ridiculously short shorts.

"Do you think I look like a slut?" Madison pointed to her own very similar outfit.

"You look great" Zoe admitted "But I'm not you. All those outfits are just not me" she sighed. Her parents would so disapprove of this…

"Well, this is your new life. You can be whoever the fuck you wanna be. That's probably the only chance you're ever gonna get, don't fuck it up."

Zoe thought about it for a while. After all, why the hell not? She did kinda look good, even though she could never compare to Madison.

"Okay, I'll take it" she decided, making Madison grin proudly. Mission accomplished.

"Let's go pay for those and go home to get you ready for your boyfriend" Madison ushered her out of the stall.

"He's not my boyfriend" Zoe sighed.

"Whatever."


	3. III

"Daaaaamn girl! You really do look hot!" Madison exclaimed when Zoe stepped out of the bathroom. Surprisingly enough, Madison had allowed her to go in there alone to change. The brunette was now wearing a tight fitting knee long black dress, to Madison's requirement.

"Thanks" Zoe looked down with a blush. She still struggled with compliments. "I do kind of like it. Thanks for making me do it" she admitted as she motioned to what she was wearing.

"See! I knew you'd like it!" the blonde smiled proudly. "Here" she handed Zoe a shot of what looked suspiciously like vodka.

"Is this alcohol?" the younger witch asked bewildered. "To the new Zoe" the other girl toasted, not bothering to answer the question.

Zoe lifted her shot to clink it with Madison's while rolling her eyes. They both downed it, Madison acting like it was actual water and Zoe like she had drunk a whole tank of gasoline. She began coughing and making faces.

"First time drinking vodka?" Madison laughed and downed another shot.

"First time drinking at all actually" Zoe had finally stopped coughing.

"I'm impressed" Madison admitted. And she was. Everytime she suggested something to her roomate, she was half expecting her to tell her to go fuck herself. But she never did. Maybe they could be friends after all.

"Can you zip me up?" Zoe turned around so that her back was to Madison. The blonde nodded and moved Zoe's hair out of the way carefully. She then proceeded to zip the dress up and left a soft kiss on Zoe's bare shoulder for good measure. She had no idea why she did that, it just felt right.

The taller girl turned around with a smile on her face, not even questioning her roomate's actions whatsoever. "Thank you"

Madison smiled shyly. What the hell was happening to her? She was not the affectionate type. And she was definitely not the shy type. But since Zoe's arrival, she couldn't really recognize herself or understand her behaviour.

"Makeup time!" the blonde brought up the eyeliner, mascara and lipstick she was holding to show the brunette.

Zoe sighed but sat down nonetheless. There was no use in arguing with her roomate. And even though she hardly ever put makeup on, it wasn't that bad. She just didn't understand why people would want to wake up earlier than needed every morning just to paint on their face. She's much rather use her money to buy food or go out with her friends. Well, former friends. None of them had talked to her since Charlie's death. They were his friends after all.

The older girl began her work, careful not to put too much on, Zoe was already naturally beautiful.

"Tadaaa" Madison raised both hands to admire her work. Let's be honest, Zoe was drop dead gorgeous. Madison could almost be jealous of her.

"Wow! You did a great job!" Zoe was impressed by her own reflection.

"I'd totally do you" Madison blurted from behind her without thinking.

"You're drunk" Zoe responded, looking at Madison through the mirror. Strangely enough, it was not weird. Zoe was beginning to get used to her roomates weird comments. She still struggled to accept them though.

"Please" Madison huffed "it takes more than two shots of vodka to get me tipsy!" she reminded Zoe oh her former alcohol problem. "Anyway, where is your boyfriend taking you?"

"We're going to see _A Simple Favor_ and then we might go somewhere to talk" Zoe smiled and went to retrieve her phone from her bed to see if Kyle had texted her. She decided to ignore the boyfriend thing comment since Madison just wouldn't listen anyway.

"Yeah 'talk'" Madison drew quotation marks in the air "That's what they all say"

"Kyle isn't like that" Zoe argued "Don't you remember he was the one to bring you home last night?"

"Wow, he should be canonized" Madison rolled her eyes.

"Why are you such a bitch?" this girl was unbelievable.

"Because I understand people. And that guy" she pointed to Zoe's phone "would have happily taken a turn on me if he had the chance."

"That's bullshit! He isn't like that!" Zoe was getting tired of Madison's ungratefulness.

"These guys were his frat brothers, it's guilt by association" the blonde flopped down on her bed and took out her phone.

"No, I don't accept that" Zoe stated. "He's here. See you later" she waved at her roomate and opened the door.

"Whatever" Madison flicked her wrist to close the door in the brunette's face.

Xx - xXx - xX

Zoe had a really good time that night. The movie was great and obviously, Anna and Blake's kiss was a huge plus. Kyle had been a real gentleman all night, opening the doors for her and asking multiple times of she had everything she needed. Her only regret was that she left while having Madison mad at her.

"Thank you for tonight Kyle" she said as she opened the car door "I had a great time"

"Me too" he smiled "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask my boss" she joked, referring to Madison.

"Maybe we could go out. She might want to join us this time"

"I doubt it but I'll ask her" Zoe sighed. She didn't know which Madison would be waiting for her inside. This girl seemed to have a hundred different sides. And she had only known her for two days.

"Let me know how it goes then. Good night Zoe!" he waved and she got out of the car.

"Night Kyle. Drive safely!" she waved back and made her way inside. It wasn't that late but the house looked empty.

She walked in her room as quietly as possible in case Madison was already asleep. But to her surprise, the room was dark and Madison was nowhere to be seen. She was about to make her way downstairs to look for her when she heard the water being turned on in the bathroom. The other girl was probably taking a late shower. Which was weird 'cause she had already had one right before Zoe left. And one this morning when she woke up.

But Zoe didn't question her roomate's actions. That was probably something actors do. She threw herself on her bed and smiled as she thought about the night she's shared with Kyle.

After 20 minutes, Madison still wasn't out of the shower but Zoe was getting tired so she decided to change into her sleep clothes. She would take a shower the next morning.

She opted for shorts and a loose T-shirt and knocked on the bathroom door. "Madison, are you done yet? I need to brush my teeth." No response. "Mads?" Nothing. "Okay, I'm coming in now" Zoe was getting worried.

She opened the door and there were still no complaints from the blonde. "Madison? Are you okay?" she asked softly and began pulling on the curtain. She expected the smaller witch to yell at her but was once again met with complete silence. Only the running water could be heard. So Zoe pulled the curtain open and stopped when she saw the tiny shivering frame of her roomate, sitting in the tub. She truly looked broken, and Zoe was at a lost for words.

"Mads" she whispered sadly, yet kind of relieved that nothing too bad had happened to her. She put her hand on the blonde's shoulder, making her jump and look up in fright.

"Sorry" Zoe retracted her hand "I did not mean to scare you off."

Madison was staring at her right in the eyes with no expression whatsoever. Her all face was like blank.

"Let's get you of here, yeah?" the taller of the two turned the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap it around her friend' shoulders. The other girl hadn't move and was now staring at the wall in front of her, looking at nothing in particular.

"Can you get up?" Zoe asked and helped Madison as she rose to her feet and got out of the tub, not even bothering to hold the towel, resulting in it falling to the floor at her feet.

But Zoe was too preoccupied by her roomate's emotional state to take a glance at her admittedly beautiful body.

She retrieved the towel and dried Madison's body as best as she could before wrapping her in it and leading her to her bec where she sat her down. She didn't have the courage to look into Madison's endless amount of clothes so she took a sweater and warm joggings out of her own closet and slipped them onto the blonde's still shivering body. She then tucked her into the covers and told her not to move, even though she doubted Madison would be able to go anywhere in that moment.

Zoe made her way to the kitchen to prepare Madison a hot chocolate to warm her up. When she got back to the room, Madison was not in her bed anymore. She had moved to Zoe's and was now hugging her pillow like a child would hold onto his teddy bear.

"I brought you hot chocolate" Zoe said softly and Madison sat up a little. At least, she was reacting to what was happening around her, now. She drank the whole cup and laid back down, retrieving her previous position.

Deciding it was safe enough to leave Madison alone while she brushed her teeth, Zoe went back to the bathroom to do what she was planning to do in the first place.

When she got back to the room, Madison was crying softly. Zoe lied down next to her and began running her hand through the blonde's hair to let her know she was here. There was no use in talking, Madison would explain when she was ready. Whether it was in an hour, a day or a year.

This went on for a few minutes before Madison finally broke the silence "I can't get 'em off me" she sighed when her sobs had subsided.

"What do you mean?" Zoe continued what she was doing with the other girl's hair and propped her head on her other hand to have a better look at the blonde.

Instead of answering with words, Madison turned to her back and lifted her sweater to show reveal her abdomen. "I can't get them off" she repeated and began crying again.

The bruises Zoe had seen when they had gotten back from the party were even more visible now. The younger girl almost felt like crying because of her friend's physical and emotional state. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. People usually did not come to her for comfort. And it's not like she could wash the marks off. Thinking about it, that's probably what Madison had been trying to do all day with her multiple showers.

"I can still feel them there" Madison whispered through her soft sobs. And that's when Zoe got an idea. She positioned herself so that she was straddling Madison's wiast and brought her hands to the girl's stomach.

"Is that okay?" Madison stopped crying and nodded, watching the other girl curiously. Zoe began tracing small shapes all across her roomate's stomach. "It's just me. They're not here and they will never be. They can't hurt you anymore." she leaned in so that her head was inches away from Madison's and looked at her straight in the eyes before whispering "I won't let them. It's you and me now."

Madison nodded slowly and continued to look intensely into Zoe's eyes. That girl was definitely full of surprises. She was not only there for her at all times, but she was also ready to do whatever it took to make her feel better. Which is something no one has ever even thought about doing before. Moreover, Madison had to admit that Zoe's touch felt really good. She almost felt like kissing her. But she was too afraid that Zoe would hate her for it, so she settled on bringing her down in a tight hug.

"Thanks" she whispered in the brunette's ear, barely loud enough for Zoe to hear. But she did and responded by kissing Madison's cheek, then jaw, descending towards her neck where she left a final peck before rucking her head there and rolling off of Madison's body so that there was only half of her body wrapped around the other girl.

"Can you continue what you were doing though?" Madison asked hesitantly.

"Sure" she could feel Zoe smile into her neck before the other girl brought the sweater back and slipped her hand underneath to trace patterns all over Madison's stomach. "It's just me" she whispered and left one final kiss on Madison's neck. "Night, Mads" she yawned.

"Night Zo" Madison smiled in the darkness of the room, happy that she had finally found someone who genuinely cared about her.


	4. IV

This went on for a few days. Madison would go through a hundred different moods a day, but no matter how much of a bitch she could be and no matter how much she would try to push Zoe away, she would always sneak in her roomate's bed once the lights were off. Zoe would welcome her with open arms and sneak her hands under the blonde's sweater. That was kind of their thing now.

Zoe was getting used to Madison's mood swings. And even though she didn't understand them, she was trying to help her new best friend get through them. She had learned that Madison didn't mean all the hurtful things she said. It was her way to protect herself. The farther the people were to her heart, the less they could hurt her. But despite all of Madison's efforts, Zoe had forced her way through almost all of her barriers and had gotten closer than anyone else, which scared the small witch to no end. But luckily enough, and unlike all the others before her, Zoe seemed to be here to stay. But for how long ? That's probably the only question in the world the blonde was not eager to have a response to.

Everything was slowly falling into place until that Thursday night.

"Hey Mads?" Zoe asked when Madison exited the bathroom wearing a bra and panties. Another thing Zoe had learned about her roomate was that she was really comfortable with her body. She would often walk around the room in nothing but her underwear, sometimes even nothing at all.

"Hmm" Madison hummed for Zoe to continue with what she had to say while she looked for something to wear.

"I wanted to invite Kyle over tonight. Is it cool with you?"

Madison seemed to tense at the question but quickly shrugged it off. "Do whatever the fuck you want. I'm going out tonight."

"Aren't you gonna ask me to come with you?" Zoe asked disappointed. Sure she didn't like parties, in fact she hated them. Now even more so after what happened to Madison. But Madison had always asked her to come along if she wanted to go out. Until then, Zoe had always found a way to convince the blonde that a night in was probably better. But that night, she had the feeling that nothing could change Madison's mind.

"I don't need you, Zoe" Madison spat and slipped a dress on "Now leave me the fuck alone!"

Whoa, that hurt more than Zoe would have liked to admit. "I'm just trying to be a good friend" the young witch defended weakly.

"You wanna be a good friend, huh? Then how about you get off my fucking back?!" Madison shouted "I need to breathe, don't you understand that?"

She realised and regretted what she had said as soon as she saw Zoe's teary eyes. But it was too late to take it back. And nothing could stop her when she was in destructive mode. "Have fun with your boyfriend. And don't fuck in on my bed." she said with finality as she shut the door loudly behind her.

Tears were now running freely down Zoe's cheeks. Of all the terrible things Madison had said to her, this must be the one that hurt the most. It sounded so sincere. Was she really being overprotective of Madison? She thought that the blonde needed someone to be there for her but what if she'd been wrong all along? Maybe all Madison wanted was something to take her mind off of things. And Zoe just happened to be the perfect distraction.

That was the moment when Zoe decided that she would give Madison her space. She would go and ask Cordelia if she could switch room the next morning. But for now, she was going to get over her altercation with the movie star and make the most of the night. She called Kyle and told him that he could come to the academy if he still wanted to.

"So where's Madison?" Kyle wondered when he entered the room and noticed the blonde's absence.

"She went out" Zoe sighed "Don't ask." she added when she sa Kyle's confused look.

He nodded and changed the topic. "So. What should we do?"

"We could put on a movie" the brunette suggested "I could use a distraction" she attempted a smile. Truth is, she was worried about Madison. What if something happened to her. She thought about texting her a few times, just to check that she was doing okay. But then, she wouldn't be giving her space.

"Sure, a movie sounds great" Kyle agreed, sensing that Zoe was not up for much talking "Which one?"

"Whatever you want. You can pick something from my Netflix account" _Madison's Netflix account_ she thought as she gave him her laptop

"I'll be right back" she excused herself to the bathroom. She locked herself in and went over to the sink to put some water on her face. Why was she so worried about Madison? Why couldn't she stop thinking about her? She had only been gone for half an hour and Zoe already wished she was back. She should be out there enjoying Kyle's company. He was handsome, kind and funny. Everything was easy with him, and he wasn't as complicated to understand as Madison. Why was she even comparing the two of them? She didn't know. Nothing was making sense anymore. Everything had been so easy before she moved here. And she kind of missed it. But then again, she would have never met Madison if she hadn't come here.

"Zoe?" there were three soft knocks on the door "Are you okay?"

 _Madison would have barged in_

"Yeah!" she shook her head and blinked several times "Yeah, I'm coming right out" she dried her face and put on a smile before making her way out.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kyle asked shyly. He didn't want to push Zoe too much, but he could sense that something was bothering her.

"I don't know actually" she sighed and sat down on her bed "I just need to clear my head for now."

"Just know that I'm here if you change your mind" he squeezed her knee in an attempt to comfort the witch.

 _Madison wouldn't have let it go_

"Thanks Kyle" she squeezed his hand "How about we put on that movie?" she suggested, scooting back on the bed so that her back was against the headboard. Kyle was sitting beside her, their shoulders touching.

As the movie played, Zoe's eyes were struggling to stay open. Kyle noticed it and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, offering his torso as a pillow. It was nice of him, and pretty comfortable, but it wasn't like Madison.

He didn't act like Madison.

He didn't smell like Madison.

He didn't feel like Madison.

He just wasn't Madison.

Madison. Madison. Madison. That was the only thing on her mind.

Right on cue, her phone rang on her bedside table. She sat up and reached for it so quickly that she almost fell off the bed.

 _Madison_

She picked up as quickly as possible and made her way to the bathroom so that she wouldn't disturb Kyle. She hadn't been paying attention to the movie anyway.

"Madison! What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Zo?" Madison's voice was muffled. There were a some voices in the background and Zoe could barely hear her roomate.

"It's me Mads. What's going on?" the brunette was trying to remain calm but it was becoming harder and harder. Madison wouldn't call her unless something was seriously wrong.

"Please come get me. I'm scared." it sounded like the blonde was crying.

"I'm coming" Zoe decided she would ask questions later "Where are you?"

"I'm texting you the address. Please hurry up." Madison sounded desperate.

"I'm going as fast as I can. I'll see you there" she was about to hang up when Madison called her name.

"Please stay in the phone with me"

"Sure" Zoe opened the bathroom door and put her phone against her chest as she addressed Kyle "We need to go. Can you drop me off somewhere?"

He got up, shut the laptop close and nodded. Zoe looked like she was the verge of an emotional breakdown so he laid a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Sure. Just tell me where to."

Zoe spent the entire journey trying to calm her roomate down, telling her that she would be here soon.

"Okay Mads, I'm here. Can you tell me where you are?" Zoe asked as soon as the car was parked in front of the mansion where the party was happening.

"First floor, in one of the bedrooms" the blonde's voice was trembling, which was worrying Zoe even more.

"Hand on, I'm almost there" Zoe sprinted out of the car and up the stairs, with Kyle right behind her. She threw open every door she could find, seeing some things she wished she hadn't. But there was no sign of Madison.

"Where are you?" she picked up her phone and waited for an answer, looking around her.

"Zoe!" Kyle called from the end of the corridor "She's in there" he pointed towards the room on his left.

The young witch stumbled into the room and noticed her roomate curled up in one of the corners, hidden in the dark. No wonder she didn't see her the first time.

"Come on, let's get you home" she extended both hands for the blonde to take. But instead of using them to pull herself up, Madison pulled Zoe down on top of her and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry for what I said earlier" she cried in her roomate's sweater "I do need you, I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry about ir" Zoe rubbed her back reassuringly and kissed her temple "We'll talk about it later if you want. But for now, we should get out of here"

Madison nodded and they both got up.

"There's something else I need to show you" Madison admitted as she wiped the tears away and opened the bathroom door with a flick of her wrist. Inside the room laid a guy, seemingly unconscious, with a large wound of his forehead.

"Oh my god!" Zoe rushed towards the guy, checking for a pulse which she luckily did find. "What happened? Did you do that?" she turned back to Madison.

"He was all over me" she looked down "I told him to get off but he wouldn't so I…" she didn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to, Zoe understood and nodded.

"What do we do?" she turned to Kyle who was still standing by the door.

"I can take care of him" he offered 'Will you girls be okay to get home?"

"Yeah, she taught me how to drive" Zoe motionned to Madison. She got up and walked over to Kyle to give him a hug. "Thank you for everything. Again." she whispered.

"You're welc-" he didn't get to finish what he was saying as Madison shoved him out of the way on her way out. "You should probably go after her" he pointed to where the blonde had disappeared.

"I'm sorry" Zoe apologized for her roomate's behaviour "She's been a handful lately" she sighed "I'll text you!" she said on her way out, not wanting to lose track of Madison.

She found her behind the wheel of her car. Luckily, she hadn't left without Zoe.

"Huh-uh" the younger one opened the driver's door. "I'm not letting you drive when you clearly had too much to drink"

"Well, I'm driving" the blonde stated stubbornly "either get in the car or walk home. Oh wait, you could always ask your boyfriend for a ride. You could even thank him with a blowjob"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Zoe slammed her hands on top of the car. She didn't want to lash out on Madison but she was making it incredibly difficult.

"Whatever!" the blonde shouted and turned the car on "Are you getting in?" Zoe shook her head and stood in front of the car so that Madison couldn't leave.

"Bitch! Move or I'll roll you over!" she growled.

"Then roll me over, cause i'm not going anywhere" the brunette crossed her arms. Two could play this game.

"Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" Madison turned off the car and made her way towards the taller witch.

"Look who's talking" Zoe huffed "Give me your keys" she extended her hand.

"Make me" the older girl looked at her friend defiantly.

Zoe's look became more insistent, and soon enough, Madison was handing her car keys to Zoe who smiled satisfied.

"How did you do that?" Madison was more shocked than upset.

"I don't even know" Zoe laughed, all the pent up anger towards her roomate now gone. "Now go sit in the car before I have to do it myself"

The blonde huffed but did as she was told anyway. This was fun Zoe thought, having the upper hand over the famous Madison Montgomery. She was ready to bet that not many people could say the same.

The way back to the academy was pretty uneventful. Both girls had calmed down and even though they weren't talking, they weren't mad at each other anymore. It never lasted long anyway. If anything, they both enjoyed their constant bickering.

When they got to their room, Madison changed into the pyjamas Zoe had lent her all those days ago and that she never gave back, now claiming them as hers. Then she slipped into her own bed, and Zoe couldn't help the disappointed feeling. No matter what happened during the day, Madison had always come back to her bed at night.

"Aren't you going to sleep in here with me?"

"Please" Madison huffed "I don't want to sleep on the bed where you have been fucking your boyfriend all night"

"He's not my boyfriend and we didn't do anything" the brunette was tired of it already.

"Whatever" came Madison's inevitable response.

The lights of the room were turned off and Madison felt her bed dip slightly. "What are you doing?" she turned to Zoe.

"Sleeping here" the youngest raised her eyebrows ad if it was obvious. Technically, the blonde never said she didn't want to sleep with her.

Madison hid her smile in her roomate's neck and wrapped her arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer. "Night" she kissed the younger girl's neck contently.

She was so lucky to have Zoe in her life.


	5. V

"I really am sorry for what I said yesterday" Madison said honestly. It was Friday morning and the two girls were cuddling on the blonde's bed. "I know it doesn't make it okay, but I was angry and you know I tend to say everything that goes through my mind, even if I don't mean most of it"

"I know" Zoe reassured her "but I would totally understand if you needed some space. I was thinking about asking Cordelia to change room.

"Please don't do that" Madison sat up from where she was lying on Zoe's chest "I want you here with me. I really like having you around, I'm sorry if I led you to think otherwise." she said, tracing patterns on Zoe's exposed upper-chest and smiling to herself when she saw goosebumps.

"Are you sure?" Zoe grasped madison's hand and intertwined their fingers with a smile of her own.

"Hundred percent" Madison affirmed and laid back down, bringing their joined hands to her own chest. "Please don't leave me" she sighed and Zoe got the feeling that she might not only be talking about their room.

"Never" she promised and tightened her embrace around the blonde. This was probably one of her favorite things to do with Madison. Sure she liked going out to shop or eat or whatever. But simple moments like this were definitely the ones she liked best.

"I could stay here all day" Madison voiced her roomate's exact thoughts.

"Who says we can't?" the brunette snuggled even more into Madison who smiled in response.

They laid in comfortable silence until Zoe spoke up. "Can we talk about what happened yesterday?"

"I told you I was sorry for what I said."

"I'm not talking about that" Zoe admitted. Truthfully, she didn't know where she was going with this.

"Chat are you talking about then?" Madison sat up entirely while still keeping their joined hands on Zoe's chest.

"Why do you always react like that?" Zoe sat up as well as this seemed to be an important matter "I feel like it happens everytime I mention Kyle" she cringed as she expected the blonde to storm out, or scream, or whatever else she usually does.

But instead, Madison exhaled loudly and squeezed her hand. "I don't know why I do that. I just…"

Zoe raised her brows expectantly but quickly realized that the small blonde wasn't planning on finishing her sentence. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" she locked eyes with her roomate and brought her free hand to her cheek to make sure she was listening "I promise I won't go anywhere. No matter what."

Madison looked hesitant. She did trust Zoe, but even she couldn't promise something like that.

"Mads" Zoe brought her back to reality "I promise" she said firmly, bringing her pinky up while still maintaining eye contact.

"I don't want him to take you away from me" she mumbled embarrassed but still linked her pinky with Zoe's. She didn't like to admit it but it was true. Everytime Zoe went out with Kyle, she was afraid she would come home and realize that Madison was nothing compared to him. Let's face it, Madison was selfish, ungrateful and also one of the biggest bitch alive. But she'd rather have people hate her because of how mean she could be and who they think she is rather than having people hate the real her.

"Why would you think that?" Zoe was confused "Just because I like spending time with Kyle doesn't mean I forget about you. In fact, I could only think about you the whole time I was with him yesterday" she confessed "I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"I thought you were the one who was mad at me" Madison was surprised "You know, because of all the terrible things I said"

"I wasn't mad at you" the brunette reassured and squeezed her hand "I just felt guilty. I wouldn't want to seem overbearing or too present in your life. And I'm sorry if you felt that way."

"I don't" Madison said a little too quickly "You're not being overprotective or anything. I don't understand why but no matter how much time I spend with you, I always seem to want more. If anything, I'm the one to ask for too much."

"You're not" the younger girl smiled shyly "I also want to spend as much time as possible with you. I'm just scared that I would come on too strong, you know?"

"Well don't be. Cause I'd happily spend the rest of my life with you" Madison realized what she had said and saw Zoe blush "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that-"

"I know." Zoe cut the rambling and they both smiled "As for Kyle, I understand why you don't like it when I spend time with him, but you have nothing to be jealous about."

"I'm not jealous" Madison huffed with a roll of her eyes. Zoe responded with that ' _Are you kidding me'_ look but said nothing.

"You have to believe me when I tell you that I really do like you and that Kyle has nothing on you" the brunette said seriously.

"Is this the moment where I kiss you?" Madison raised both eyebrows and smirked.

"You're such an idiot" Zoe shoved her shoulder playfully. But Madison was caught off guard and fell off her small bed.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Zoe peeked her head to check on her roomate but was pulled to the ground within seconds, colliding with the blonde's body.

"Ouch" the girl whined "I didn't think this through" she began laughing, and soon enough, Zoe was laughing too. Madison's laugh was contagious, and also one of the most mesmerizing things Zoe had ever seen.

"You're so beautiful" she said without thinking as she tucked the hair that had fallen in front of her best friend's face behind her ear.

"You're one to talk" Madison returned the compliment, making the younger girl blush. They locked eyes and for a moment, Madison genuinely thought that Zoe was about to kiss her. But she got to her feet and helped the blonde up instead.

"So" the brunette started awkwardly "what should we do today?"

"How about nothing?" the smaller girl threw herself onto her bed dramatically.

"How about we put on a movie and cuddle all day?" Zoe suggested. Now that she knew for a fact that Madison wanted to spend time with her, she wasn't afraid to suggest that kind of things.

"Gross" Madison made a face at the world cuddle.

"You love it" Zoe teased and threw herself onto the other girl to give her a tight hug and a loud, over exaggerated kiss on the cheek.

"And if you ever tell anyone about it, I promise you I'll do much worse than pull you off a bed" the blonde groaned menacingly while still returning the embrace. Zoe was right, she did love this.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Zoe dismissed. She knew that Madison was all talk. PLus she wasn't planning on telling anyone. Those moments were hers and Madison's only.

* * *

"How about we buy alcohol and get wasted?" Madison suggested. They had been trying to find something to do that night for the last 20 minutes but none of their ideas seemed to satisfy both of them. Madison thought Zoe's ideas were too childish and Zoe thought Madison's were too wild and hazardous.

"Yeah and how about I call my drug dealer and ask him to pay us a visit?" the brunette responded with fake excitement.

"You have a drug dealer?" Madison sat up and looked down at Zoe with wide eyes. She knew the younger witch was surprising but she had no idea of how much.

"Do you really believe I could have a drug dealer?" Zoe sighed. She had hoped that her comment would make Madison realize how ridiculous her idea was. But of course, the blonde had only paid attention to what she deemed interesting enough information. She had a very selective ear. Surprisingly, she never heard Zoe when she asked her to come help set the table or do the dishes, but she always seemed to hear her when her package was delivered or when she suggested some sort of game for them to play.

"I don't know. Maybe." the blonde shrugged

"Of course I don't! Don't you remember you were the one to give me my first drop of alcohol ever?" Zoe pointed an accusative finger to her roomate's chest.

"Excuse me" Madison caught her hand "but I don't remember hearing any complaining on your part. In fact, you downed your shot without me saying anything."

"You didn't tell me it was alcohol" she tried to defend herself, liking her fingers with Madison's.

"You knew it was though" Madison huffed "You should know by now that I really am not a good influence on you."

"Oh I know" Zoe smiled and squeezed the blonde's hand to let her know she didn't mean it "But I like it. My life has always been boring as hell, it feels good to finally let go and have some fun" she admitted, making Madison smile satisfiedly.

"Good. No drugs though. I know how destructive they can be and I wouldn't wish that to anyone. Especially not to you" Madison winked and Zoe blushed for what seemed to be the millionth time today. She never knew if Madison was flirting or just trying to mess with her but one thing was for sure, it was working.

"I'm proud of you by the way, I realized I never told you" Zoe decided not to bring up the all flirting thing. Surely enough, Madison would ask her if she wanted anything from her.

"Thanks" the blonde smiled shyly.

 _She's so cute_ Zoe thought.

"So anyway, about the party tonight…" she paused, waiting for Zoe's answer.

"Wait, you're serious about this?" Zoe propped herself on her free arm so that her height matched Madison's.

"Yeah, it'll be fun" Madison tugged on Zoe's other arm repeatedly like a small child trying to convince his mother to buy him some candies.

"I don't know" Zoe hesitated. She wanted to give Madison what she wanted but she didn't want a repeat of the last party they attended.

"It'll be here with just us, nothing bad is going to happen. You can even invite your boyf- Kyle over if you want." Madison corrected herself and Zoe smiled thankfully "Plus, you always say I should try to be nicer to Queenie and Nan." she was trying every argument she could find to convince Zoe. "Pleaaase" she pouted and used her puppy eyes.

That did it for Zoe. Madison was right, nothing wrong could happen as long as they were her, right? Plus, Zoe wouldn't be leaving Madison's side this time. Not only because she was afraid something was gonna happen, but also and mostly because she wanted to be close to the girl at all times. She had never felt such an intense need to be this close to someone, but she definitely didn't mind. And neither did Madison, they were both more than happy with how things were between them.

"Okay" Zoe conceded and Madison squealed while throwing both arms around her the other girl's neck, bringing them both down on the mattress in the process.

"Thank youuuu" Madison chanted. Zoe had never seen her look so happy before. Even if the party ended up to be a total disaster, Madison's smile was definitely worth it.

They both relished into the hug for a few moments. Neither of them willing to move but knowing they had to eventually.

"I'll give Kyle a call" Zoe said as she freed Madison from the embrace "You can go tell the girls"

Madison pulled away from Zoe and nodded. For the first time since… ever, the older of the two didn't throw a tantrum at the mention of Kyle's name. And Zoe couldn't be happier. Maybe it could all work out after all.

"Wait." Zoe called out as Madison was about to go out the door. "How are you going to get alcohol? You're not even 21."

"I have my ways" Madison winked and turned around without another word.

Gosh, she was going to be the end of her.

* * *

 _ **Shorter, uneventful chapter. Next one will definitely be longer and more interesting ;)  
**_ _ **Thank you all so much for your comments and for bearing with me ahah!**_

 ** _ **Until next time :***_**


	6. VI

"What's taking you so long? Hurry up!" Zoe asked loudly while banging on the bathroom door. Madison had been in there for what felt like forever. And while it was not a rare occurrence coming from the starlet, she was usually out of bathroom within the next two minutes following the end of her shower. She would come out wrapped in her towel or using it to dry her hair. But the water had been turned off for at least 10 minutes and the blonde wasn't out yet, which was worrying Zoe. Plus, she had to shower too before their guests arrived.

"Can I come in?" Zoe asked again when she got no answer from the girl.

"Sure" came Madison's distant response. She didn't sound like her snarky usual self and Zoe walked in immediately.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked softly and walked over to stand behind the girl standing in front of the full-length mirror. She had her underwear on (not that Zoe would have minded if she hadn't) and tears were silently making their way down her face. Her hair was still wet and a small puddle was beginning to form at her feet.

The taller of the two was about to ask what was wrong but she followed Madison's eyes through the mirror and realized her roomate was staring at the big purple-ish mark on her upper abdomen. While most of her bruises had faded pretty quickly, this one was still very big and visible. It formed a line under her breasts, probably due to the fact that they were holding her down with the forearm while doing whatever the fuck they were doing to her. Honestly, Zoe would rather not know what exactly happened in there. And she doubted Madison even remembered most of it. Which was probably for the best.

Zoe wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind, hiding the mark in the process. She propped her chin on the other girl's shoulder and locked their eyes through the mirror.

"For what it's worth, I think you look beautiful" Zoe murmured and won a genuine smile from Madison. And in that moment, Zoe couldn't think of anyone more breathtaking than the girl standing in front of her. With no make up on her face, no fancy clothes and no fake smile. She was just Madison. And it was more than enough.

The blonde turned around in Zoe's arms and wrapped her own arms around the brunette's neck, still staring right into her eyes.

"It's worth everything. Thank you." If she hadn't known better, Madison could almost have thought that she was getting emotional over this. She leaned in and left a kiss on Zoe's cheek. A little too close to her mouth for "just friends" but neither of them were complaining. They hugged for a while, Madison's head resting against Zoe's upper chest and occasionally leaving kisses against the available skin while the brunette's hand was running through her wet hair.

"I kind of ruined your entire shirt" Madison pointed to the huge wet spot from where her head had been resting.

"Don't worry" the youngest released her best friend from the embrace and shed off her shirt. While she still wasn't really comfortable with the way she looked, Zoe trusted Madison enough to let her see her in such a vulnerable state. "Are you done with the shower? I need to take one before they get here." she continued to undress until she was left in her underwear.

"Yeah, it's all yours. I just need to put some makeup on, mind if I stay in here?"

"Nope, go ahead. I just don't understand why you would want to put makeup on to stay inside."

"Cause I need to look good" Madison shrugged.

"For who?" Zoe inquired.

"That's for me to know" the blonde crossed the bathroom and stopped in front of her roomate "And for you..." she leaned in close "to find out" she taped Zoe's nose and turned around to go stand in front of the mirror, leaving a confused and somewhat flustered Zoe behind.

"For the record, you don't need makeup to look good" the brunette said before shedding her underwear and quickly getting behind the curtain.

Madison looked down at her bag of makeup and hesitated. Was Zoe serious when she said she looked beautiful without makeup? Maybe she was the only one to think that way. To be honest, she only cared about what Zoe thought, the others could go fuck themselves. And it's not like she was going out or something. She decided to settle on mascara and dark pink lipstick.

She got dressed and made her way downstairs to get everything ready for the 'party', if it could even be called that since there would only be 8 people there.

She had gotten alcohol from an old 'friend' who owed her big time after having basically raped her and taken her virginity in the process during a sex scene. Dude said it would look more real and the director agreed. She didn't even have a say in the matter since she was only 15 and her mother decided that she would do it. 'Never say no to a director' she had said. And Madison had believed her. That's what led her into doing drugs, having meaningless sex with an endless amount a people and drinking her ass off almost daily to try and forget the constant pain she was in.

"Mads!" Zoe snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's face and brought her back to the living room she was standing in. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking" Madison dismissed with a flick of her hand.

Just as Zoe was about to argue, the mansion's bell rang, signaling that someone has arrived. "Saved by the bell" Zoe mumbled and followed the blonde who had escaped the room to welcome their guests. How convenient.

"Jeeves! Make yourself useful and take their coats over there" the starlet motionned to a room Zoe had never been to (like most of them really).

"Stop that" Zoe glared at the blonde as she passed her to give Kyle a hug. She didn't like it when Madison ordered people around.

"How are you?" Kyle wondered as he wrapped his arms around the girl and kissed her cheek in greeting.

"I'm good actually. What about you?" Zoe tried to ignore the daggers Madison was shooting at her.

"I'm great now." he smiled and pulled out of the embrace. Zoe blushed a little at the comment and turned towards the guy standing next to Kyle.

"Hi! I'm Zoe, you must be Jason?" Kyle had asked her if he could bring his cousin to the party since he was spending a month with him and his mom.

"That would be me!" the boy revealed bright white teeth "Who's your friend?" he motioned to the blonde who was still standing in the exact same place, arms crossed and glaring intently at Zoe.

"That's Madison" Zoe laughed at the girl's behaviour. "Well, don't stay here, come in!" she motioned to the living room behind her and the boys followed her lead.

"You're cute when you're jealous" Zoe whispered in Madison's ear before leaving a soft kiss on her cheek and disappearing into the living room as well.

"I'm not jealous" the blonde huffed to herself. She wasn't, right? She didn't have time to think about it as Nan and Queenie entered the house with their respective boyfriends. Madison recognized them as the hot guy from next door and the ugly KFC worker from two blocks away. She didn't care much about their names. She didn't even bother to welcome them and made her way to the kitchen where she poured herself a drink consisting of 80% vodka and 20% orange juice. She was definitely going to need it if she wanted to survive the night. When she re-entered the living room, everyone was already settled and there was no more seat available so she sat on the arm of the couch, next to Jason.

"Should we play a game or what?" Queenie suggested.

"We will once you idiots get a drink" Madison rolled her eyes, not even flinching when she gulped down half of her drink.

They all got up to fill their glasses but Kyle stopped Zoe "I can bring it to you. What do you want?" he offered.

"Just a coke please" Zoe accepted gratefully and got comfortable on the couch.

"I can bring you a drink if you want" Madison mocked Kyle

"He's sweet" Zoe tried to ignore her but the blonde moved to sit right next to her, their thighs touching. "Look, I know you don't like him but could you at least try to be nice? Just for tonight?"

"What's in it for me?" Madison asked, downing the other half of her cup and looking at the girl next to her.

"What do you want?"

"If I'm nice to him, I don't want you to kiss him tonight, under any circumstances" the blonde looked away at the request. Did that make her look even more jealous?

"Why would I kiss him in the first place? I don't even like him like that" Zoe defended and a small smile formed itself on her best friend's face at that last statement.

"Clearly you've never been to a party before" Madison got up and left the room for a refill without another word, leaving a slightly confused Zoe behind. What did Madison mean by that? What kind of things happened in those parties?

"Here's your drink" Kyle reappeared from the kitchen and extended a glass towards Zoe you thanked him and took a sip. He sat back down next to her and soon enough, everyone was back to their original spot.

They played a couple of card drinking games and everyone was getting pretty tipsy, except for Zoe who had decided not to drink alcohol in case anything went wrong.

"How about truth or dare?" Thomas suggested and everyone agreed, including Madison who said it was a lame preschooler game.

"Nan, truth or dare?" Queenie began.

"Dare" she said confidently.

"I dare you to take a shot of tequila" the smaller girl obeyed, making a face at the taste

"Zoe, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Laaaaame" Madison booed from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Shut up!" Zoe fought back and even Madison couldn't hide her surprise as this was probably the first time ever that someone dared to say anything back to her, even though she knew that her roomate wasn't being serious. She was impressed to say the least, but also kind of proud.

"Do you like anyone in the room? Like like-like?" Nan asked, totally unfazed by the whole interaction.

"Yeah" Zoe admitted softly, looking anywhere but at anyone's face.

"Who?" Jason inquired.

"Wasn't part of the question" Zoe shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of it "Kyle, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go out and knock on every door until someone agrees to give you 10 dollars"

"Okay" Kyle got up and prompted Jason to come with him.

"I'll go" Luke said once the two other guys were out the door "Madison, truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously" she answered with disdain. She may have everyone fooled by the fact that she was a risk taker but Zoe knew that deep down, the only reason why she never picked truth was because she didn't want to reveal anything that has to do with her past.

"I dare you to send a flirty text to the hottest person in your phone, but you can't tell them you're doing it because of a game"

"That's so lame" Madison complained once again but went through with the dare. Just as she was done, Zoe felt her own phone vibrate in her pocket.

 _ **Hi babe ;)**_ she read and turned to Madison who winked at her flirtily and managed to make her as red as a tomato.

"Are you okay girl?" Queenie asked and everyone turned to her. Great.

"Yeah Zo, what's going on?" Madison asked with fake concern.

"Nothing. Ask your question." the brunette tried to change the subject.

"Kentucky, truth or dare?" they all got back in the game and forgot about Zoe.

"You know that's not my name, right?" Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Alright Chicken Little, pick already" Zoe couldn't help but laugh. Madison the entire evening finding new nicknames for the boy. And while she wasn't usually one to encourage those kinds of things, she had to admit that Madison was pretty damn good at it.

"Truth I guess" the tall black guy gave up on trying to have Madison calling him by his name.

"I'm curious to know what there is to like about Darkmallow over there. Ouch!" Madison's hand flew to her arm. She shot daggers at Queenie who was smiling proudly while the boys looked at each other in confusion. Zoe was muffling a laugh and Nan was too preoccupied by looking at Luke like an heart eyes emoji to care.

"That was weird" Thomas commented "But hmm… She's really funny and caring. PLus, she is a really good cook."

"Blah, blah, blah. I'm bored now. Your turn." the starlet interrupted.

"Okay…" the boy was beginning to get annoyed but Madison seemed to be enjoying herself. "Luke, truth or dare?"

"Dare man" he fistbumped the guy next to him.

"I dare you to kiss any girl you want"

"Easy" the guy from next door leaned towards Nan and left a small kiss onto her lips. When he pulled away, he revealed a radiant Nan. None of the girls had ever seen her look this happy before.

"Nan, truth or dare?" he asked sweetly.

"Truth"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No. Madison, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she sighed, bored already. Nan fixed the blonde for a few seconds before smiling wickedly.

"I dare you to give Zoe a lapdance"

 _Oh gosh…_

"Why would you ask that? Are you a lesbian or something?" Madison scrunched up her nose and tried to look anywhere but at Zoe. She knew all too well why Nan dared her to do this. She was literally kind of asking for it.

"You know why" the girl stated knowingly.

"Whatever" Madison dismissed quickly, hoping that Zoe didn't understand Nan's reasoning. "Come here Benson" she patted down the chair she had pulled in the middle of the room.

"Wait, you're really going to do this?" the younger girl's eyes were wide open. She wouldn't be complaining if they weren't so many people around as witnesses. She didn't know what might happen if she had Madison this close to her. She already struggled to think straight (literally) on a daily basis.

"Of course I'm gonna do it! Do you really think I'll let those idiots have the upper hand on me?" she pointed to the two witches across the room. "Now come sit"

Zoe obeyed and tried to brace herself for what was to come.

 _Please don't do anything stupid._ She thought to herself.

The music started. Zoe didn't know where it was coming from or which song it was. The only thing she could concentrate on was Madison walking slowly towards her. She straddled her lap, one leg on each side of the chair and it took all of Zoe's self control not to bring her hands up the blonde's thighs. Madison arched backwards, exposing her neck and her lower stomach before sitting back up again and bringing her head next to Zoe's while grinding slowly onto her lap, to the beat of the music. The older girl's arms found their way behind Zoe' neck who lost her inner battle and brought her own behind the blonde's back, pulling her impossibly closer and running up her sides.

"Having fun?" Madison murmured next to her ear so that only she could hear.

"Are you?" Zoe dodged the question.

"A lot" she whispered sultrily, sending shivers down the other girl's spine.

The newest member of the academy closed her eyes, willing for this indescribable feeling in the pit of her stomach to go away. Her prayers were almost answered as the blonde's body suddenly ripped itself away from her. Her eyes snapped open, only to find out that Madison had turned around and was now bending forward, offering her a really nice view of her ass. Zoe knew she should look away, that she shouldn't be thinking about her best friend the way she was thinking about Madison. But she couldn't.

 _She was so screwed._

She lost track of how it happened but next thing she knew, Madison was back to straddling her and her lips were on her neck.

"Mads! Stop that!" she whisper-yelled.

"Why?" he girl half moaned against her neck and Zoe would be lying if she was to say this didn't turn her on.

"You know why" the brunette was doing her best not to react to the girl's touch but the wandering hands all over her front weren't helping.

"To be continued" Madison murmured and bit the brunette's ear softly before removing herself from the other girl and taking a seat on the couch as if nothing happened. Zoe on her part was still too in shock to move. The two boys were staring at her with their mouths wide open. Queenie was laughing at Zoe and Nan was smiling knowingly.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen!" Jason exclaimed from where he was standing at the door. All their heads snapped towards him, including Zoe who seemed to have finally come out of her transe.

Kyle was standing next to him, visibly surprised by what he'd just witnessed. But it was nothing compared to Jason, whose hardon was visible through his jeans. _Gross_ Zoe thought and she walked back to her spot on the couch, next to Madison.

"Hey Zoe!" Queenie called out "You have a little something here" she pointed to her own neck. Zoe brought her hand up to touch the spot Queenie had pointed out. _Lipstick_ she realized and hid her face into Madison's shoulder, not even bothering to remove the makeup from her neck. She was one hundred percent sure the blonde was smirking right now.

"I have the ten dollars you asked" Kyle waved the bill in the air awkwardly "Should we continue with the game or…"

"Yes please!" Zoe said quickly.

"I'll go!" Jason exclaimed eagerly. "Hot girl" he pointed to Zoe and earned himself a menacing glare from Madison, whose hand found its way on top of Zoe's thigh. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" she usually didn't go for a dare but she was too afraid of being asked about who she did like so she figured it was safer to play that way.

"I dare you to take a body shot" he really was enjoying himself.

"What's that?" she turned to Madison, hoping to get some kind of explanation out of the girl.

"You ask someone to lie down on a table, you pour alcohol in their belly button and a line of salt on their stomach. You lick the salt, drink the alcohol and use your mouth to retrieve a piece of lemon they are holding in their own mouth. It's basically a perverted way to take a shot" she glared disapprovingly at the boy who initiated this stupid dare. "But you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"If you choose not to do it, you have to kiss every person in this room" Jason stated.

Zoe looked around the room. She really didn't want to kiss most of them. When her gaze fell upon Madison, the girl was looking at her almost pleadingly. No. She wouldn't give Jason the satisfaction. And she had the firm intention to keep the promise she made to her best friend just a few hours ago.

"Go lie down" she asked the girl next to her. It was so low that she almost didn't hear it.

"Are you sure?" the older girl wanted to make sure that Zoe was comfortable with what she was about to do. When the brunette nodded, Madison went over to the table and cleared it before laying on it. She lifted her shirt, careful not to reveal the purple bruise across her stomach. Thomas poured the tequila and salt and handed her a piece of lemon which she put into her mouth so that Zoe could grab it without having their mouths touch.

"Okay here I go" Zoe took a deep breath and went for it. She licked the tray of salt and felt the blonde's muscles tense at the contact. She then placed her hands on the girl's abdomen to stabilize her and sucked up the bitter liquid. She stuck her tongue out in an attempt to get rid of the taste quicklier. Once it had passed, she moved up the table to stand next to Madison's head. She cradled it into her hands and stared into the green eyes she loved so much. She could see how fast the other girl was breathing and wondered if Madison was as nervous as she was. And if so, why? She realized she had been staring for way too long and bent down once more to retrieve the piece of food. Their lips didn't touch but Zoe could feel how close they were. She could feel Madison's breath against her face. And she knew she wanted more. But now wasn't a good time, nor a good place.

She stood back up and made her way to the couch, trying to ignore the fact that all eyes were on her, including Madison's hungry ones.

 _Gulp._

"I'll be right back, I'm going to take care of that" Jason pointed to the bulge in his pants. "Wanna help me?" he asked Madison who had sat up and dressed back up.

"Get fucked" she snarled.

"Gladly" he winked and turned around. _He was truly disgusting_ Zoe thought but said nothing.

They took a couple more turns and decided to switch to a game of Never Have I Ever. Unsurprisingly, Madison and Jason drank for almost every single one. By the time all the boys had left, the blonde was pretty wasted and Zoe decided to take her to bed. The brunette slipped into her own bed and waited for her best friend to come out of the bathroom. She wanted to go in with her to make sure she was okay, since she couldn't even walk in a straight line, but the starlet insisted, saying that 'she was fine on her own'.

Once Madison finally appeared, she stumbled to the bed and crawled over Zoe's body. She sat on the younger girl's stomach and studied her face, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"You're so pretty" Madison sighed.

"I- Hmm- Thanks." It wasn't the first time the blonde called Zoe that but somehow, this time felt different.

"Can I kiss you?" Madison whispered, clumsily brushing her thumb across the girl's cheek.

"You're drunk" Zoe tried to avoid the question. Sure she wanted to kiss Madison. But was the blonde only asking because she was drunk and Zoe happened to be the closest available person? Or did she really want it as well?

"So?" the blonde bent down, a few centimeters separating their faces "You know you want to" she traced her lips.

"I do" Zoe admitted and closed her eyes "But not like this. Not when you're clearly drunk and certainly not when you might not even remember in the morning."

She knew that if she opened her eyes and stared into Madison's for a little too long, she would surrender. She had to keep her eyes closed.

"Fine" Madison relented and dropped down onto Zoe, kissing her cheek instead "I'll hold you to it tomorrow though" she pouted.

"Whatever you want Mads" the brunette kissed the other girl's forehead and wrapped her arms around her slim body. She realized the blonde was already fast asleep and it didn't take long for her to follow.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 **Sorry for not posting last week but I went to Hayley Kiyoko's concert in Paris and didn't have any time to write.  
Here's a longer chapter to make up for it! **

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
